


Never Change

by shippingismyaddiction (itsmeash)



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmeash/pseuds/shippingismyaddiction
Summary: Monica and Chandler agree to never change each other.





	Never Change

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble request on Tumblr by hgdkigeb.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Friends or anything related to it. I just like writing stuff with the characters sometimes.

_"Can you just be serious for like one second?"_

"As if that is possible for me to do," Chandler says, scrunching up his face and shaking his head. "That's like asking you to stop cleaning."

Monica gasps.

"Exactly."

"How dare you even say such a thing to me?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

They are both quiet for a moment or two, just staring at each other.

"Agree to never ask the other to give up such a big part of themselves, even for only a second or two," Monica says, reaching out her hand.

"Agreed," Chandler says without hesitation, taking her hand and shaking it.

"Now seal it officially with a kiss."

Chandler grins. "You never have to tell me that twice."


End file.
